


Love Generation

by seratonation



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Invisibility, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When Charles was eleven he discovered he could make himself disappear.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Generation

When Charles was eleven he discovered he could make himself disappear. Not physically of course, but he could make himself invisible to everyone around him. It was so easy too, a simple nudge and he didn’t even have to fill anything because they did it themselves. Filled the gaps with what they thought should be there.

The first time he did it, he followed his mom around. It was strange to see her like this, when she thought no one was watching. He'd catch her staring off into space, a faint smile on her face before coming out of it again. She’d always take a sip of whatever she was drinking at the time, as if each sip would erase the memory she had just been thinking o.

Charles watched as one by one, all the memories she had of his father faded. He made sure to take them for his own before they did.

***

When he watched Raven he'd find she would stand in front of the mirror and watch herself change. She'd watch in fascination as the scales slowly appeared and seemed to take over her normal skin. And then they would appear and spike and normal skin would appear again, except she was someone else.

She'd blink and have green eyes, blink again and have blue eyes, again and they're hazel. When she changed into Charles himself Charles felt goosebumps on his own skin.

***

Sometimes, while he was studying, he’d take bus breaks. He’d go on the bus, and watch people. The humming of their thoughts was like white noise, as long as he didn’t try to focus on one person. Sometimes though, he'd see someone who looked sad, or distracted, too wrapped up in their own thoughts to even acknowledge there were other people on the bus.

He would get off the bus when they did and make himself just fade into nothingness. He would follow them for a while, watch if their mood improved, tried to catch glimpses of their thoughts. He really wished he could talk to these people but he knew if he tried to explain things would go badly for him.

He tired a couple of times, when he found mutants like him but he’d had to erase their memories of the incident later. Some people just weren’t ready to be told the truth. Mostly he just followed quietly, and sometimes, if they needed it, he would give them a boost. It was a false high because it would fade soon, but he knew that, for a little while at least, he’d improved someone’s day.


End file.
